dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Golden Path
Would Golden Path works? * Am I the only one who had trouble seeing why three thousand five hundred years of enforced stasis were necessary if the desired result was a decentralization and scattering of humankind? Seems to me a similar effect could have been secured at much less cost to Leto simply by eliminating the priesthood and relaxing his grip of the worlds. For that matter from 'Heretic' and 'Chapterhouse' it would seem that the Golden Path didn't work all that well after all; what with Bene Gesserits still meddling and trying to control everything, Dirty Teilaxu doing disgusting things and even Great Houses making a comeback....I mean what was the point of it all?' Roxana ' Golden Path - the ultimate pressure cooker? I tend to agree with the comment of Roxanna that it is not clear how three and a half millenium was supposed to precipitate genetic and -more importantly- cultural diversity in the human universe. I think the key might be that after the God emporer was the scattering. Given the almost mindless conformity to the quizarat that was still evident when Leto II became hybrid it is hard to see how humanity was in a fit state to expand outward and onward. Perhaps the tyrant's enforced tranquility acted a pressure build up for humanity that only released itself when the famine times hit. Further to this you need to ask if the two seers of the golden path actually anticipated that the evermind would eventually be goade into the final krazilec by the Hounoured Matres. Perhaps the Golden Path had something to do with getting out there and finding the machines however long it took for humanity to realise that they were still out there. Bloosey 05:01, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Secher Nbiw Where in the books does it say it was supposed to be a phrase in the Fremen language? It's the ancient language Leto and Ghanima often used to keep their conversations private. (Ancient Egyptian, actually.) --SandChigger 00:30, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Secher Nbiw The timescale was necessary to create the desire to be free. If someone doesn't like where they live, they're faced with three choices. The obivious one would be to do nothing and remain trapped. Two, to fight against the opression, and three escape the opression. I refer to the South African Aparteid, where Nelson Mandela among others rose up and fought against the oppressive government. Another example would be the story of Exodus, where Moses freed the Israelites from slavery and led them to freedom. These examples also highlight how events of the past will often repeat, which is one of the undrlying themes of the story. I hope this has helped understand the plot better. Golden Path?! 3500 is time enough to really impose on the human race. Firstly, Leto II took over the Bene Gesserit breeding program. This ensured that most if not all of future humanity would have the Siona gene, to guard against prescient observers. Secondly, controlling the spice forced certain groups to push themselves to inspiration. The Ixians developed a navigation device, breaking the monopoly on space travel. The Bene Tleilax developed "axlotl tanks" to produce spice. These innovations were important to break sources of power in the future. The Fish Speaker Hordes were sent out conquering the known space. And after that, the Scattering expanded even more. The God Emperor wanted an experience the human race would "...feel in their bones." I believe the time was necessary to implement everything Leto II wanted to break, as a future source of control/power over the human species. Krazilec The Golden Path wasn't just about the scattering! Muad'dib projected himself into the future to stop Omnius ! He created the final confrontation on syncronicity with the no-ship, the 1000 lives Duncan Ghola, the seven worms, and even his and Leto II's gholas. He simply couldn't see any other way to stop Omnius from destroying all of humanity. He saved humanity from total destruction! 03:32, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Li Franc